


Life can be good

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Wine, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: When Oliver was in prison, every day was a struggle for Felicity and William. Luckily, there were also good days which reminded them of all the good things in their lives.





	Life can be good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been in prison for 70 days.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was sitting on the kitchen counter and she looked at William who was scrambling eggs. He moved around the kitchen graciously and he looked just like Oliver. Oliver and William both seemed to enjoy their time in kitchen. It was their sanctuary. It comforted Felicity to see the resemblance between the son and the father although it was also painful sometimes.

Felicity understood that William was a person on his own and he was the most valuable treasure in her life. He wasn’t a consolation price or a replacement. He was her sweet boy. Yet, she felt like she was having a part of Oliver with her even now while he was in prison.

Felicity could just stare at William as he was cooking. There was such a beauty in his movements. He had also inherited Oliver’s coordination. She really needed to do a list about everything that was in common with them.

Then William interrupted her thoughts when he commented his back towards her: “I can feel you staring at me, Felicity.”

“Sorry,” Felicity mumbled and jumped off the counter. 

She really needed a glass of wine so she went to check the wine cabinet. When she had picked a bottle, she went to the glass cabinet. She couldn’t quite reach a glass and William saw her distress. He came next to her and helped her out because he was already taller than Felicity.

“Thank you, my hero,” Felicity said cheerfully and William chuckled.

Felicity jumped back onto the counter to sit and poured some wine into her glass. Then she took a small sip and hummed with contentment.

“Is it really that good?” William asked skeptically.

”Young man, this better than good. My life quality has just improved enormously,” Felicity announced with a conviction.

“Can I have a sip?” William asked hopefully.

“You can have only a sip so you know what you’re missing,” Felicity teased while she offered her glass to him.

William smelled the wine and wrinkled his nose. Felicity was sure that he was going to back down but then took a small gulp. He made an ugly face and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. At least, she hadn’t made him an alcoholic.

“If that stuff can improve your life quality, I’m happy for you,” William joked and returned to check his precious eggs.

“You know that it’s unfair how easy cooking is to you and Oliver,” Felicity said changing the topic. 

First, William flinched a little when she mentioned Oliver’s name but he soon recovered. He smiled at her mischievously.

“I have to be a good cook or you would have starved already,” William declared. 

“Cheeky,” Felicity replied and stuck her tongue out.

They were silent for a second but soon Felicity asked: “How was school?”

William shrugged and answered: “Nothing worth mentioning happened. My friends are still avoiding me and the paparazzi showed up soon after I left the school yard. How was your day?”

Felicity had a troubled look because she really wanted William to blend in again. His friends had been avoiding him because of Oliver’s reveal and the extra security details which meant that he was followed by a bodyguard almost all the time when he wasn’t at school or with her at home. The bodyguard was intimidating and other kids didn’t want to hang out William because they were a little scared of his bodyguard. Felicity felt sorry for him. His life was already hard enough. 

Finally, Felicity answered to William’s question: “Nothing extraordinary. I met Curtis and I was also followed by the press. I really would like to find a way to avoid them. They’re getting more aggressive and my bodyguard isn’t always there because I may or may not trick him sometimes.”

William laughed and said: “You know how Mr. Diggle reacts when you trick your bodyguard.”

“Yes, mum,” Felicity said and rolled her eyes at William. John wasn’t actually a fan of her little adventures without her bodyguard. 

“Have you heard about the new mayor?” William asked cautiously. He didn’t want to start a conversation about his father.

“I’ve heard that she’s tough. It’s good because that job is dangerous in this city. I sometimes wonder how there are still people who want that job voluntarily,” Felicity mumbled more to herself than to William.

William nodded and turned the heat off of the stove. Felicity jumped off the counter once again and went to grab plates.

“The dinner is served,” William announced proudly and took the offered plate.

William put an enormous amount of food on his plate and walked towards the dining area while Felicity followed him. As they sat down, there was a knock on the door. Felicity stood up and went to get it. She saw through the peephole that there were John, Lyla and JJ so she opened the door. JJ was the first one to greet her enthusiastically. She swung the little man to her arms and placed him onto her hips. 

"You're already so heavy, young man," Felicity grunted as she kept holding JJ.

“Sorry that we came unannounced. We wanted to surprise you when JJ didn't stop talking about William,” Lyla explained.

“We were just starting our dinner breakfast. Come on in,” Felicity said and let them in.

William had heard familiar voices and he quickly walked towards the noises. It didn’t take long before JJ noticed him and Felicity had to let him down. 

“I’m not his favorite anymore,” she said and pretended like she was hurt.

Lyla and John laughed and William consoled her while he held out his hand for JJ to take it: “It was a tough competition.”

They went to the dining area where their untouched plates still were. Luckily, William had made some extra and soon they were having a little dinner party. They shared stories and laughed. JJ told animatedly about his day. He was such a happy toddler and he absolutely adored William. JJ wanted William’s undivided attention and William was happy to give JJ what he wanted.

It warmed Felicity’s heart to look at the boys. The age difference didn’t seem to matter when they talked about baseball and video games. Felicity looked at Lyla and John who were also looking at the boys tentatively. Both boys were so loved. She also knew that Oliver would be glad for their friendship, too. 

Time flew and it was already late when they said goodbyes to JJ, Lyla and John. They had spent a long together and everyone was worn out although everything had been lovely. William waved to sleepy JJ when he was carried out of the door by John. Then they closed the door behind Diggle-Michaels family and walked towards their own bedrooms. William yawned and stretched as Felicity chuckled at him. 

When Felicity was alone in her own bedroom, she put her most comfortable pajamas on but she didn't go to bed. She still had something to do. She went to William’s door and gave a soft knock. She opened the door when she didn’t hear anything. She found exhausted William who had already fallen in sleep on the top of the covers. 

Felicity smiled at herself and took a few step forwards. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on his head while she mumbled: “I love you, my sweet boy.” 

William shifted slightly and Felicity took a step back because she didn’t want to wake him up. She hoped that this night would be nightmare-free for him. He really needed a good night sleep. She looked at him over her shoulder one more time and switched off the lights.

As Felicity walked towards her own bedroom, she thought how normal today had been and how good it felt. This was a huge improvement after the protective custody and Felicity was thankful for John letting them come back to Star City. They surely missed Oliver but it was good to know that happiness was a possibility from time to time. They should just cherish these moments and be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> The lives of the members of the Queen family aren't exactly normal although sometimes they do normal things. Yet, doing something as normal as going to grocery shopping can be interesting. They just can't avoid some weird encounters.


End file.
